


Not So Boring

by TOCAD



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOCAD/pseuds/TOCAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets bored and calls Brooks, which turned out informative and better than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Boring

John wasn't really thinking when he invited Brooks over. It's not that he doesn't like Brooks - he's a nice guy, but he's so boring that befriending a snail almost seems more stimulating. At least it's fun to poke their eyes.

Brooks reads, works out, shits, and sleeps. Doesn't care for television and only briefly uses the internet and John’s pretty sure his phone only calls Mike and his mother.

He must masturbate or something, because John never sees him with chicks that aren't around Mike as well.

So, Brooks is coming over to his house. It's Karl's fault, he was too busy with his woman to come over and it seems like everyone else is busy as well. He should've just stayed alone because at least alone, it's only John judging himself, not Brooks judging him.

Yet, there he is. Sure to the thirty minutes he suggested when John called him over. It's kind of creepy, but Brooks seems happy to be out.

They use all the cliché social norms, like 'how's it going?' and fall into random sentences about things that pop into their head. "Want a beer?" John asks, needing to break the pattern.

"Sure," Brooks smiles. John leaves, coming back with two beers and grabs the clicker after handing one off to Brooks.

They're about half way through their beer and a re-run of Fraser that neither of them are really into, when Brooks speaks again. "So, you got any pot?"

John actually chokes on his beer, because he must have heard that wrong. Brooks Laich is a goody-two-shoes, he doesn't smoke pot. Or does he?

"Would you be mad if I did?" John asks. Brooks laughs at him and rolls his eyes. "I've been stoned before, John."

"What?" John says, before he can stop himself.

Brooks laughs again. "Why do I always get this reaction? It's worse than when I tell people I'm gay."

"You're gay?" John gasps. He doesn't mean to, he doesn't have a problem with it, but holy fuck. Brooks just got a hell of a lot more interesting.

"Okay, I get the pot thing because I've never smoked in front of you, but how did you not know I was gay?" Brooks asks. John feels bad, but not overly bad because nobody else probably knows, either.

"How should I have known?" John complains.

Brooks shrugs. "I thought you called me over for, um, reasons relating to that?" he admits. It takes John a couple seconds to get what Brooks is saying. Clearly, John can't invite a dude over with no reason and it not seem like a hook up. "But I see now, I was wrong," Brooks continues, blush coming to his skin.

"I'm not gay," John starts. "I mean, I like girls. Guys are, um, okay? I just didn't know that you liked-"

"You can say this wasn't a hook up, John."

"So, you want to get high?" John asks. Given the go-ahead, John goes to get his stash.

John comes back and lights a joint, passing it to Brooks a couple seconds later. They lay back on the couch, passing the joint back and forth as they watch the now interesting Fraser.

It takes a while for John to actually get the nerve to ask, but after passing the joint to Brooks once more, he does, "so, you're like - actually gay?"

"Yeah, why?" Brooks answers. John just smiles at Brooks. "It's just - how do you not like chicks?"

Brooks rolls his eyes, "How do you not like guys?"

"Dick isn't my thing," John answers.

"Well, boobs aren't my thing," Brooks counters.

"How can you hate boobs?" John asks, shocked.

"I don't hate boobs, they just don't turn me on."

John shakes his head, "What part of a cock is sexy?"

"I don't know, it just is. Knowing what it feels like, what it can do," Brooks tries his best to explain. John rolls his eyes.

"I know what my cock can do and I’m no more attracted to it."

"Your own cock doesn't count. It's knowing what you can make someone else feel with it, and what it can make you feel."

"So, you're saying sucking a guy off is hot?" John asks.

Brooks smirks. "So fucking hot, you wouldn't believe it."

"You're right, I don't believe it," John laughs. What he doesn't expect, is for Brooks to see that as a challenge and promptly sink to the floor and move to John's thighs. "Want me to prove it?"

Brooks stares John in the eyes for a couple moments before moving forward. John is dazed, unsure of what he was thinking. His dick is excited, but it could be the weed. Sometimes it's strange and makes him horny for no reason.

Except, that's usually an unattractive girl, not a fairly attractive guy. As in, person with a dick and not a vag. But, still a person willing to suck his dick.

John closes his eyes and tilts his head back, trying to get away from the notion of a guy on his cock, but Brooks clears his throat. "Eyes open, head down," he says. John groans, but does as he was told.

It turns out, not bad. Brooks can really get the emotions into it, drive you into the vibe with those blue eyes. Also helps that a mouth is a mouth. John's still firm that it was mostly that and not him having a hidden bicurious side. Karl would never let him live that down. Especially with Brooks doing the sucking.

"Do you mind if I," Brooks starts after John finishes. John doesn't fully comprehend for a second, but he nods and turns away so Brooks can take care of himself. Brooks doesn't take too long, but John wasn't really paying attention to that.

Brooks laughs, seemingly out of nowhere. "Are you really that freaked out?" he asks.

John shakes his head, but Brooks rolls his eyes. "You're not gay, John. Trust me."

"Are you sure I’m not at least-" John starts, but Brooks cuts him off. Kisses him, wraps his arms around John and moves on top of him.

"Do you want to fuck, John?" Brooks asks.

"No," John answers. It's trailing and Brooks moves off him. "You kissed me," John states.

"Did you like it?" Brooks asks. "Did having another guy's mouth on yours make you hot?"

"Not really."

"See, not gay." Brooks smiles. He looks proud of himself and John almost wishes he was gay so Brooks could be wrong.

John vaguely thinks there was a reason Brooks sucked him off, but too much is going on, he chooses to just smile, bemused by Brooks' pride.


End file.
